The present invention relates to wireless digital telephone systems wherein a base station is in communication with a plurality of subscriber stations connected thereto by RF channels in a manner to permit simultaneous communications with the subscriber stations over a given channel having multiple sequentially repetitive time slots, with particular time slots being assigned to particular subscriber stations.